Golden Trio - Hiatus
by Darth Synkka
Summary: Sam and Tucker go in the portal with Danny on the day of the accident. All happens before Mystery Meat with swearing (that's why it's rated T but I might change it to M but no pornographic scenes) from the trio. No Phantom Planet at any point in my DP fanfics, I have way too many issues with that episode. Enjoy :)
1. The Accident

**A/N: based on the episode Memory Blank and the theme song, and I tried to get the dialogue right and this is the edited version in which I tried to fix at least the typos and make the sentences flow a little better. I did even more editing to the entire story.**

* * *

Even though it was Friday, it was a really bad day for Danny. His parents woke him up early that morning to watch them turn on the portal (which probably wouldn't even work anyway) but it had to get better, right? Danny fell back to sleep after his dad woke him up but ten minutes afterwards he was literally dragged out of bed by his father.

"Really?" The fourteen year old groaned as he tiredly got to his feet, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He saw his father holding a glass of ice water in his hand and immediately understood what Jack was going to do if he didn't wake up.

"Fine, I'm up." Danny growled irritably. Jack Fenton grinned and ran out of his son's room not unlike a small child. Danny yawned, pulled on his favourite white and red t-shirt and any random pair of jeans from his dresser before sleepily going down to the basement/lab. As he climbed the basement stairs, Danny noticed his sixteen-year-old sister half asleep and dressed in her blue jumpsuit that was identical to Maddie's. Danny couldn't help but shake his head. Jazz will be so mad at their parents for this. Danny was almost sure that his parents were crazy but he never said anything about it in fear of hurting their feelings while Jazz openly told them that ghosts didn't exist and they should act their age.

Danny climbed the rest of the way down the stairs and gave Jazz an elbow in her ribs to wake her up. Jazz practically jumped out of her skin and calmed down when she saw her clearly tired and irritated younger brother. Danny and Jazz both looked at the portal that was being adjusted by their parents with bitterness and resentment.

Jack and Maddie had been working on making a portal to the "Ghost Zone" since college and had been working on the one in the basement for five years. They never had time for their children anymore and even forgot their birthdays for the past two years (well...they almost always forgot Danny's since his birthday just so happened to land on Christmas Day and of course they couldn't _possibly _forget about their annual Santa fight). The siblings exchanged a similar look and they both agreed that the portal wasn't going to work. Jazz and Danny may fight a lot but they were siblings. They loved each other, would die for each other and they did agree on things, such as their parents' obsession with ghosts. Jack and Maddie looked up long enough to notice their children standing in the lab.

"Danny-boy, you're finally down here!" Jack exclaimed. The large man grabbed a HAZMAT suit and tossed it at his son, oblivious (as always) to the boy's very obvious annoyance.

"Here, put it on, it'll protect you from the ectoplasmic scum when they come out of the portal." Jack said for the fifteenth time that month. Danny looked at it in bad taste. The suit wasn't horrible, it could have been a lot worse; it could've been orange like his father's or bulky like Tucker's. Seriously, the boy looked like a Ghostbuster. Danny's suit was white with black accents so the colours were fine and it was a whole better after Sam insisted on ripping of the sticker of Jack's face off of the chest. He hated it because it was a reminder of how his parents cared more about their career than their own children.

"Do I have to?" Danny asked.

"Don't bother little brother." Jazz cut in. "I tried asking the same question but they made me put mine on anyway."

"Surely, it's not that bad?" Maddie asked.

"Yes, it is." Jazz and Danny replied in unison. Maddie's face fell as she finally understood that her daughter and her son had no interest in ghosts.

_Maybe they'll change their minds after they finally see a ghost._ Maddie thought to herself.

"Are you sure it's even gonna work?" Danny asked.

"I'm with Danny on this one, Dad." said Jazz.

"Nonsense, kids! It'll work." Jack exclaim excitedly.

"Don't say I never told you so." Jazz replied in a singsong voice. Suddenly, Maddie's voice cut into the conversation.

"It's ready, Jack. Now, come on, let's hurry! We have a ghost convention to get to!" Maddie reminded her husband.

"That's right!" Jack turned to his teenage children. "We'll be gone for the weekend; you're old enough to watch over yourselves, right?"

Danny and Jazz deadpanned in unison; "Duh." With that, the younger Fenton sibling went into the small decontamination chamber (aka bathroom) that was in the basement to change into his jumpsuit.

When he came out, Jack had the two halves of the plug in his hands and he brought them together. There was a groan and a spark but aside from that, nothing happened. Jazz and Danny raised a single eyebrow, both thinking the same thing; I told you so.

"Oh no, this is _so_ not a waste of time." Danny whispered to his sister, sarcasm dripping from his hushed voice.

"I know right. We both told them so and yet they're _still_ surprised." Jazz replied in a whisper.

"Oh, what did we do wrong?" Maddie asked herself.

"It doesn't work because there is no Ghost Zone and definitely no ghosts!" Jazz yelled in her frustration. In the meantime, Danny had quietly gotten to the decontamination chamber, changed back to his normal clothes, grabbed his lunch, put it in his backpack and rushed out the door to avoid the argument. Honestly, these arguments could last for hours. No where _near_ as long as the annual Christmas fight but it would still last forever and Danny didn't want to get involved in an argument with his sister and insane parents.

Danny got to the bus stop much earlier than usual (it was about 6:30 am) and actually walk around the block for about an hour waiting for the bus. The school bus for Casper High wasn't so bad especially since Tucker was there all the time and Dash Baxter didn't ride the bus. It was nowhere near as torturous as the bus for middle school when it was impossible to get Danny to get on it even if one were to pay him and the boy was quite grateful for that.

He got in the bus and found Tucker in one of the middle seats. The bus took off for school now that it picked everyone off. Sam lived close enough that she could easily walk to school. Or at least…that's what she always said when her two best friends asked. She always walked to school no matter what school it was over the years. In reality, she just didn't want anyone to know that she was filthy stinking rich. Sam didn't care about the money and she wanted to avoid the fake friends that the A-listers had. She was perfectly happy with her very real friends, Danny and Tucker who still didn't know that her family was loaded but they still liked her.

"Hey." Danny greeted his best friend and spirit brother.

"What took you so long…and where's Jazz?" Tucker asked.

"Jazz is taking her own car and my parents finished their stupid ghost portal. Surprise, surprise it doesn't work." Tucker scoffed.

"What else is new with them? They'd actually be cool parents of they aren't talking about ghosts all the time."

"Tell me about it." Danny muttered sarcastically under his breath while Tucker started playing with some kind of device.

"What is that, anyway?" Danny asked.

"This is a PDA. My parents just got it for me yesterday." Tucker explained. Danny's lips made an "O" shape as he recognized the device that was being advertised on TV and the two were quiet for the rest of the bus ride as Danny told Sam about the portal through their link. The telepathic link between Sam and Danny started during a lab accident but nobody believed that the link was there. Sam's parents actually tried to send her to a shrink, so the two kept the link a secret. Only Danny, Sam and Tucker knew about it.

Danny could sense Sam's excitement when he informed her that his parents' ghost portal was done but he "told" her that he'd tell her everything out loud when they got to school. He could feel her irritation but there was nothing he could do about it now. So he stopped worrying about it and steeled himself for the school day.

The morning didn't seem to go fast enough. The second Danny got to school, he had to run from Dash (he could be really fast when he actually wanted to; it was stamina that he didn't have much of), and he barely managed to escape him but after first period, he got punched in the stomach a couple of times. What else was new?

Finally lunch came and that meant that Danny would have to tell Sam about the ghost portal. She was Goth both in clothing and personality. Even before finding that out she had a strange love of the weird and dark. The trio went outside the school and sat under the tree like they sometimes did when they brought their own lunches.

"Ok, spill." Sam demanded. Danny sighed and told Sam what had happened this morning. The Goth girl had a large Cheshire cat grin on her face.

"You have to show me." Sam said.

"My parents will kill me." Danny argued.

"You said your parents won't be home." Tucker cut in.

"And Jazz is usually at the library." Sam agreed.

"Fine, you guys win!" Danny yelled as he threw his hands in the air. Sam and Tucker did a fist bump completely in sync. Danny couldn't help but laugh at his friends who often resembled an old married couple.

"We'll have Jazz drop us off at home with her car and I'll show you the "portal" when Jazz leaves." Sam and Tucker nodded and ate their lunch, unable to contain their excitement of what will happen after school.

For Sam and Tucker; the end of the day bell couldn't ring fast enough, although, Tucker was getting a strangely bad vibe about all this. He couldn't understand why he had a bad feeling about the Fentons' ghost portal so he ignored it. The trio caught Jazz as she walked out the school doors and convinced her to give them a ride home. Honestly, Jazz was glad that her parents weren't home. It meant that she and Danny could spend an entire weekend without talk about ghosts.

Sam could barely contain her excitement about seeing the portal. She always found Danny's parents interesting because they were ghost hunters but it made her mad that the Fentons' careers lead them to neglect their kids and it made her extra angry since she was able to sense Danny's resentment toward his parents. They finally arrived at Fentonworks and the car parked in the driveway. Jazz turned to look at her younger brother's best friends in the back seat.

"I'm going to bring home a pizza, what do you guys want?"

"The usual." Tucker replied with his arms crossed over his chest. Jazz rolled her aquamarine eyes.

"Meat-lovers, I should have known." Jazz turned to her brother who called shotgun when they entered the car back at Casper High. "Danny, I'm assuming you want the deluxe with pepperoni, sausage and extra cheese?" Danny responded with a huge smile. Jazz always did remember his favourites. "Sam, do you want the veggie deluxe or plain with cheese?" Jazz finally asked the Goth girl.

"Veggie deluxe no cheese, please." Sam replied. Tucker and Danny suddenly looked at their female best friend like she was insane.

"No cheese?" Tucker exclaimed incredulously. "It's not a pizza without cheese!" Sam rolled her violet eyes irritably.

"Do you have any idea what they do to the cows in the factory farms to get the milk that makes the cheese? It's disgusting so I've decided that I'm going to be a full vegan." Sam argued. Danny wrinkled his nose at Sam's thoughts of what happened to the cows while Tucker opened his mouth to retort. Before he could say anything, Jazz interrupted them thanks to a look from Danny that said; "Get them to shut up."

"Ok, that's enough. You guys get started on any homework you may have while I get the pizzas. I'll be back in twenty minutes, give or take." Jazz said. Danny opened the car door and smiled at his sister. "Thanks Jazz." he said and he closed the car door. Sam and Tucker followed their friend and said their thanks to Jazz before closing the car door and going into the house. They looked out the window to see Jazz pull out of the driveway and drive away to grab the pizzas.

"Ok, she's gone." said Sam excitedly.

"I guess this means I have to show you the portal, now." Danny stated, a strange mixture of dread and excitement filling him as he said the words. Sam could feel his emotions and Danny knew it so he didn't even bother to try to hide his excitement.

"Don't your parents lock the door to the lab? Every time we've been down there your parents had to unlock it." Tucker pointed out.

"Yeah, but I know where my dad keeps the key to the lab so we don't have to worry." Danny replied. Sam and Tucker both had huge grins on their faces (though Tucker's was slightly forced because of the bad feeling that still made his stomach churn) as they followed their friend to the kitchen and the youngest Fenton sibling stuck his hand in a porcelain jar. Danny pulled out his hand and flipped a small silver key in hand as though it were a coin.

"My dad keeps a spare key in the cookie jar, no surprise there. Anyway, the other key is with my mom. She doesn't trust dad with it." Danny explained.

"And she shouldn't." said Sam. The trio continued to the door and Danny unlocked the door to the lab. Sam and Tucker ran like the wind the bottom of the stairs while Danny wasn't eager to go down there.

The ebony-haired boy walked down the stairs to find his two best friends staring in awe at the big, useless hole in the wall of the Fentons' basement. Danny stood beside his friends, put down his purple backpack (Sam insisted on getting him a purple backpack when they went school shopping back in August and Danny could never really say no to Sam), and took out his sketchbook and a pencil so that he could start drawing the portal.

Danny was always a really good artist, though the only people who ever saw his pictures were Sam, Tucker and the art teachers he had throughout the years in school. Danny felt glad that at least he was good at _something_. In art, his grades were as high as any of Jazz's grades. The only other subject that he had truly high grades in with high 80's was science. Sam and Tucker finally noticed that Danny had come down the lab when they heard the scratching of his pencil against the paper. They craned their necks to see what Danny was drawing this time. It was pretty obvious that he was drawing the portal and the two were in awe, as always, at the amount of detail in the sketch. Sam couldn't help but shake her head at the thought of Danny calling his drawings "doodles." How in the world could art drawn to the last little detail be called a doodle? Sam and Tucker exchanged sad glances. They didn't need a link to tell what the other was thinking. There were times when the Goth girl and the technogeek wanted to kill Dash and his buddies for basically destroying the self-esteem of the boy that they considered as little more than a punching bag but Danny would be upset with them because he was seriously too nice for his own good. The two decided to turn back to the portal and think about that instead of emotional problems of all the members of the trio.

"I…am in tech heaven." Tucker breathed.

"This is so cool!" Sam exclaimed.

"Sure, it would be, if it actually worked." Danny replied. Sam grabbed Danny's HAZMAT suit and shoved it in his hand. She then put down her backpack and took out her camera.

"I wanna get a picture." Sam explained. Danny rolled his eyes and stood in front of the portal for Sam's picture. Sam bought the camera to her face and said; "Smile!" before taking the picture.

The bright flash momentarily blinded the youngest Fenton male and he blinked the spots out of his eyes. Danny dropped the suit and put the sketchbook back in his backpack.

"Ok, I showed you the portal, now can we go? Jazz could be back any minute; besides, it doesn't work anyway, remember?" Danny said. Sam walked over to the entrance of the portal and fought the urge to take a look inside.

"Come on Danny, a Ghost Zone? Aren't you curious? You've got to check it out!" Sam said, trying to convince Danny to check out the inside of the portal. Honestly, it didn't take much to convince Danny to check out the portal. He was curious (Sam could feel it which was why she so easily convinced him) and he always wanted to explore the unknown. It was part of the reason why he wanted to be an astronaut so badly. That and his babysitter introduced him to Star Trek in the beginning of the third grade, and he was obsessed with it ever since. Danny walked over to Sam at the entrance to the portal.

"You know what, you're right. Who knows what kind of awesome super cool things exist on the other side of that portal. Ok, I'm going in. Maybe we can even find out what's wrong with the thing." said Danny with a new excitement and enthusiasm.

"Wait…_we_?" asked Tucker.

"Yeah, you guys are going to come with me. Sam, you're obviously just as curious as I am and Tuck, you clearly want to see the technology, so why not?" explained Danny. Sam and Tucker shrugged and agreed while Danny threw their HAZMAT suits at them.

"Do we have to wear these?" Tucker complained.

"Yeah." Sam agreed wrinkling her nose at the white and pale blue suit. "My suit is all…bright and ungothlike."

"Yours is nowhere _near_ as bad as mine. I look like one of the Ghostbusters." Tucker said to Sam. He was right though. His suit was off white with what looked like a metal backpack, metal cuffs and tools on his belt (that was his own addition).

"Just do it guys. The last thing I want is for you to get hurt." Danny interrupted. Sam and Tucker silently agreed after that and one by one, the trio changed into their jumpsuits. All dressed in their jumpsuits, with Tucker not wearing his red beret or glasses for once and Sam with her dyed purple-black hair in a short ponytail, the trio entered the portal.

The African American boy's bad feeling was screaming at him to "Get the fuck out of there!" but his friends didn't seem to notice how uncomfortable Tucker was. Not that he told them that he was nervous. He didn't want to seem like a coward after all. The portal was dimly lit but the three fourteen year olds could somewhat see.

Danny saw the outline of a square-shaped panel and called for Tucker take out his mini-flashlight. The panel had two buttons, one green and one red, side by side with the words "ON" and "OFF" above them.

"Really?" Sam deadpanned. _Who puts the ON button in the _inside_ of the machine? _She thought.

Danny rolled his round sapphire eyes, having known what Sam was thinking and muttered bitterly; "Only my parents."

"Let's turn it on." Sam said. Danny pushed the admittedly long raven bangs (Danny always preferred his hair long, as a child he threw a tantrum when his mom made him get a haircut and even then he made the guy who cut his hair never go shorter than shoulder length…he still wore it at about neck length) out of his face with the strong feeling that he had forgotten something. Then he realized what it was: the portal was still plugged in.

"Sam, stop!" Danny screamed but it was too late. Sam pushed the button with her hand.

There was blinding green flash and white-hot pain washed over the three teenagers and were unable to help but let out blood-curdling screams that wound have been heard halfway across town if the lab wasn't spundproof. The pain was indescribable for the teenagers as they were electrocuted. It felt to them as though their blood was boiling inside them, like their insides were set on fire, like their very molecules were taken apart and rearranged. The pain subsided after what seemed like centuries to the teens but was actually only a few minutes and darkness consumed them once they stumbled out the portal.

* * *

**A/N: Please let know if it's any good but no flames! Do NOT be mean. **


	2. The Aftermath

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or the characters**

* * *

Sam was the first to wake up. She stood up but found that her legs were wobbly and she herself was dizzy. After about a minute, the dizziness went away and she took in her surroundings. She tried to remember what happened but when she looked at the portal, now swirling green, everything came back.

Sam then noticed the two boys (they were probably ghosts) on the floor, clearly out cold. One had blindingly white hair, like the kind of white you could only get from freshly fallen snow with a pair of pure white eyebrows to match, a black jumpsuit with white gloves, boots, belt and collar. The suit looked strangely like Danny's except with the colours inversed. The other ghost had dark green hair that was on the shorter side with green eyebrows, dark skin and a jumpsuit exactly like Tucker's except it was charcoal-coloured instead of off white and the metal looked shiny and new. Sam approached the ghosts and when she looked at their faces she found that these ghosts were indeed her best friends.

Sam frantically checked for vital signs but could not find a pulse nor were they breathing. This was all too much for the Goth and, though it was very ungothlike, she cried. Anyone would if they were responsible for the deaths of their best friends.

"I'm so sorry guys." Sam whispered, tears running down her face. She looked around the room and saw the cord, with the two halves of the plug together. Danny's last words popped into her mind.

_Sam, stop! _

Danny was trying to tell her that the portal was still plugged in. It really was all her fault. _She_ convinced her friends to go in the portal. _She _ignored Danny. _She_ pushed the button. It was all _her _fault!

"I'm sorry!" Sam said again but louder. She couldn't help but be angry. What had they done to deserve this? Sure, Tucker could be a bit of a pervert as well as girl crazy and she always fought with him (especially about his eating habits) but he didn't deserve to die. Deep down in his heart, Tucker Foley was a good person and an overprotective brother. Danny deserved it even less. Danny was too good and too kind of a person to deserve such a painful death. He was smart (way smarter than he liked to believe, just because he wasn't Jazz smart it didn't mean he was stupid), funny, kind, brave and really protective of his friends and family. There was a reason why Sam had a slight crush on him.

Suddenly, there was a groan. She looked down to her best friends'…bodies and she saw Danny move. His white eyebrows were scrunched up in pain and his hands covered his ears.

"Not so loud." Danny groaned. He wasn't sure why but he could hear everything so when he heard a female voice yell "I'm sorry," his ears hurt like a bitch and they were ringing. The voice was so much louder to his now-sensitive ears than it should have been.

"Sorry." The voice said, much quieter this time. "Danny, are you ok?" Danny suddenly recognized the voice. It was Sam's.

When Danny opened his eyes, they were not their normal sapphire blue; they were glowing neon green. Sam didn't know what to say and Danny (after blinking a few times because the light was way too bright for his eyes) was wondering why Sam was staring at him and-holy shit she looked so different. What the fuck?

Her hair was deep dark crimson red (her eyebrows were red too), and her eyes were the colour of molten gold and they were glowing. Her jumpsuit was different too. The pale blue was now dark purple, almost black and the white gloves, boots and belt were now black. How odd.

"Whoa, you look…different." Danny said. Sam was surprised to hear this but her surprise quickly dissipated. Of course she looked different. It was dumb to think that only Danny and Tucker were affected.

"You look different too." Sam replied not able to say anything else. Danny narrowed his glowing green eyes and stood up quickly. It was a very bad idea because Danny found the floor coming to close to him.

Sam tried to catch him but Danny literally fell right through her hands. "Yeah, I was dizzy too when I first woke up." Sam said as she helped her friend get to his feet.

"Thanks." Danny smiled. "Let's go check ourselves out in the decontamination chamber." Again, that was a very bad idea. When Danny and Sam looked at their reflections in the mirror, they both screamed and ran back into the lab.

"What the fuck! Why do I have old guy hair? And I'm glowing? What the fuck is up with that!" Danny screamed, glad his mother wasn't home to hear him cuss. As far as she was concerned, Danny didn't swear.

"I don't know!" Sam yelled in her own panic. "I don't know what happened to us." Danny's eyes widened in realization leaving Sam confused.

"Oh my god…" Danny whispered.

"What?"

"Tucker." Sam had that same "Oh shit" look that he was sure was on his face. The two ran over to the still unconscious Tucker and Danny checked his brother's vital signs. Danny and Tucker obviously weren't related but they'd know each other since they were born so close enough, right?

"I tried that already, Danny. He doesn't have a heartbeat. Neither do you actually." Sam explained. Danny momentarily panicked (no pulse!) as he realized that he was actually not breathing and didn't really feel the need to, but he couldn't think of that right now. He had to wake Tucker up and he was sure that he knew how.

"Tucker, wake up! There are supermodels serving an all meat buffet!" Danny screamed trying to sound excited while Sam was having a hard time containing her laughter. Tucker's snapped open (they were glowing silver instead of being their natural jungle green) and sat up yelling; "What? Where? Where?" His eyes landed on his friends and he looked confused.

"What the hell happened to you?" Tucker asked slowly. His friends looked so different he hardly recognized them but he had known them long enough that he who they were even with the changes to their appearances. Danny and Sam exchanged glances and Danny started to explain what happened.

"Well…the portal obviously did something to us. It must have had something to do with the electricity and the ectoplasm from the Ghost Zone, assuming it exists." Danny said. Tucker responded with a slow nod. He _knew_ something bad was about to happen.

"This is all my fault. I killed us. I'm sorry guys." Sam muttered. Danny and Tucker approached Sam and comforted her despite being scared themselves. Tucker put a hand on her shoulder and Danny held her hand.

"Sam, that's complete bullshit. It isn't your fault. Sometimes, bad things happen right?" Danny told her.

"Danny's right, why would you even _think_ that?" Tucker added.

"Because I convinced you guys to go in the portal. Because I pushed the ON button while we were inside without thinking to unplug it." Sam whispered. The two boys exchanged worried glances and Danny squeezed Sam's hand tighter. Danny hadn't admitted it to anyone except Jazz, but he had a tiny crush on Sam. He'd liked her for a while but he said nothing about it since he really didn't want to be in love with his best friend. Maybe it was just a simple crush and nothing more? He was pretty sure that Tucker knew about his feelings toward Sam because he would often give Danny a knowing smile when the African American boy would leave his two best friends alone. Surprisingly, it was Tucker who spoke first.

"Sam, don't worry about it. We'll figure this out." he said.

"He's right, you know. We're in this together no matter what happens." Danny added. Sam smiled and nodded but then they heard a noise that terrified them. It was the sound of the front door opening and closing.

"I'm home with the pizza!" Jazz yelled.

"Uhh…Be right there!" Danny yelled frantically, his panic taking control.

"She can't see us like this. She might tell my parents and if they find out, best case scenario they'll kick me out and get your parents to do the same thing to you guys." Danny rambled, his panic now showing on his face.

"What about worst case scenario?" Tucker asked reluctantly.

"They'll experiment on us, dissect us and then kill us slowly and painfully."

"Fuck!" Sam exclaimed.

"Yeah, fuck." Danny agreed.

"Are you guys down in the lab?" Jazz asked from upstairs.

"Yes!" said Sam. "We just wanted to see the portal and Danny was nice enough to show it to us."

Jazz bought it and told them to hurry up.

"Why do these things always happen? Why can't I just be normal?" Danny asked himself angry that he was always getting into bad situations. Sam and Ticker stared wide-eyed at Danny as a white ring appeared around his waist like a hula-hoop and then split in two, traveling up and down his body. That wasn't even the weirdest part. As the rings went up and down Danny's body, he transformed into his normal self. Hair like a moonless sky, intense sapphire eyes, white and black jumpsuit, Danny looked like he did just before they went inside the portal.

The same thing happened to Sam and Tucker, leaving all the teenagers confused as to what just just happened. Deciding not question it and hoping that it was just a short term side effect of the portal accident, the three teens quickly changed out of their jumpsuits, pulled their normal clothes back on and rushed upstairs.


	3. The Superpowers

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom. I'm just a little obsessed with it at the moment :p**

**A/N: All the members of the trio are all smart. I can totally see Danny being good at science, just look at his parents. I mean, Jack and Maddie are totally oblivious but they are scientists and inventors. They invent stuff (like a portal to another dimension) for crying out loud! Oh and don't freak if I call it pop instead of soda, because I'm Canadian and we call it pop though I'll try to use the American term, I might also use the metric system. By the way, the similarities between BTVS and DP, a main character that is snarky and uses witty puns (Buffy; Danny), a computer geek friend (Willow; Tucker), a goofball friend (Xander; Tucker), a character that has a crush on the main character (Xander; Sam), a character that has the same powers as the main character but uses them for evil/selfish reasons (Faith; Vlad), happens in high school, the characters fight the supernatural, alternate universe episodes, the main character is not human (Slayer; Halfa), friends on the enemy side (Angel, Spike; Frostbite, Pandora), I'll think of more later**

* * *

Jazz was just about to go down into the lab (Danny was probably showing his friends the portal) to check on the fourteen year olds and make sure they were alright (her parents' lab could be very dangerous for anyone to enter and she wanted keep her brother and her friends safe) when she saw the trio enter through the door.

"Are you guys alright?" Jazz asked, worried about the nervous looks on their faces.

"We're fine, Jazz. Let's just eat the pizza." Danny replied quickly, his voice higher than usual. If Jazz knew her brother at all, his voice only cracked like that when he was nervous or lying. Something was terribly wrong but she didn't want to fight with her brother so she pretended to buy it and went into the kitchen where the pizzas laid on counter.

The group dug into their dinners, Jazz and Sam only needing one pizza (one half with cheese and the other without) while the boys would have eaten their entire pizza themselves if Jazz hadn't scolded them into saving at least half for later. Jazz rolled her eyes and turned her head, making eye contact with Sam, both girls thinking: _Arg…boys._

It was as Tucker was going for seconds that things got weird. Tucker tripped randomly, but it wasn't a normal klutzy trip. Tucker's foot literally fell through the floor causing him to fall and drop the plate he was holding and it shattered. Only Danny (who was sitting right beside his brother) actually saw Tucker's foot turn translucent and slip through the floor.

"Tucker!" Jazz snapped irritably. Tucker picked himself off of the floor clearly frazzled.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't k-k-know what happened. I…" To everyone's surprise and worry, that incident had done what no one and nothing was capable of doing. It had left Tucker Foley speechless. Jazz sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's fine. Just go get the broom while I pick up the larger pieces." She said. Tucker did as he was told, while Danny spoke to Sam through the link.

_Did you see that? _Danny said.

_Yeah. Tucker's not usually this klutzy. _Sam replied confused.

_Sam, Tuck's leg turned transparent and literally fell through the fucking floor. _Sam's violet eyes widened.

_What! But that's impossible!_

_Not for a human. But my parents are constantly talking about how ghosts can "phase" through walls, and that's just one of their basic powers that all ghosts have. _Danny explained. Sometimes being the son of two paranormal scientists really had its perks.

_Are you saying the portal killed us? _Sam asked through the bond. Danny could easily feel her guilt and fear. He tried to send her calming emotions and, upon feeling Danny's own fear, Sam did the same.

_No, I don't think so. We can change back to human form and, most likely, ghost form at will. I'll convince Jazz to let you guys stay over and we can do some tests to figure out what's going on with us. _Sam nodded slowly at Danny, agreeing with his suggestion.

Jazz and Tucker were finished cleaning up the floor and Tucker was putting the garbage outside while Jazz put the broom away. Danny approached Jazz and asked her if Sam and Tucker could sleepover tonight. Jazz didn't mind since they slept over a lot and Danny went to Tucker's house with Sam just as often. Danny said his thanks and joined Sam and Tucker.

Sam had filled Tucker in about the conversation between Danny and Sam. Tucker wasn't too thrilled about Danny running tests (he really hated needles) on them but how else were they supposed to figure out what happened to them? The trio discussed and decided that sooner was better than later. The plan was that they would watch a movie until Jazz went to sleep (which was fairly early unless there was test, and then she'd stay up all night).

The group watched a horror movie in Danny's room (yes he had a TV in there along with a DVD player and an Xbox) quietly until Jazz went to bed. In the meantime, a lot happened to the trio that Jazz didn't notice.

A good halfway through the movie, Sam turned to Danny to ask him about any theories he might have but he wasn't there.

"Danny?" Sam called.

"Um…I'm right here." Danny's voice said from right beside Sam.

"And where exactly is "here"?" asked Tucker now confused.

"Right beside you, man." said Danny now irritated.

"Uh...Danny, I think we're going to have to do those tests soon." Sam said nervously. Danny narrowed his eyes. Sam never got nervous.

_"_Why_?"_

"Because you're invisible." Tucker blurted out.

"What!" Danny started to appear again slightly and Sam covered his mouth with her hand.

"Jazz is downstairs." she whispered.

_Oh. Right, sorry. _Danny said through the bond. Sam removed her hand from his mouth and Danny told his friends to hold on until Jazz went to bed because it wouldn't be long before that happened.

About half an hour later, Sam went downstairs on the pretense of going to go get chips and some pop but in reality she was going to check to see if Jazz was still awake. It was highly unlikely but not impossible. Not spotting Jazz (and actually being a little hungry), Sam grabbed a bag of Lays Salt and Pepper chips, some Sprite, Root Beer and Orange Crush before going back upstairs. Just as Sam turned around, she literally bumped into Jazz. Putting on a fake smile, Sam said "Hi Jazz. What are you doing up?"

"Well...I finished all my homework so I'm getting a glass of water before bed." Jazz explained.

"Ah." Sam drawled. "Well...good night, Jazz."

"Good night, Sam. Just try to keep the volume down on the movie, ok?"

"No problem." Jazz smiled climbed up the stairs and went to bed. Sam breathed a sigh of relief and tip-toed back upstairs to Danny's room.

"Guys, Jazz went to bed." Sam said. The boys nodded and they quietly went down to the lab to figure things out. Danny's brain was working at a thousand kilometers an hour trying to understand what actually happened to them. From what he could tell, they seemed to have some kind of ghostly abilities but they were not ghosts. Were they? No, they couldn't be dead. They could alternate between human and ghost form. Ghosts didn't have that ability. Hell, he was pretty sure that nothing before them had that ability. Maybe they were only half-ghost? It would make sense but there was one tiny problem. It was impossible to be both dead and alive at the same time. Despite the impossibility, Danny couldn't rule that out. It was the only explanation that somewhat made sense. When the three got into the lab of the adult Fentons, they quickly got to work. Danny changed into his jumpsuit, wore a pair of safety goggles that Jazz had forced her parents to buy, sanitized the table, his hands and the equipment. The teen took a deep breath and started what he had been dreading since dinner.


	4. Author's Note Please Read

**Hey there guys. For those of you who mind swearing, violence, dark themes, things like that their is a clean version just go to my profile and read that one. I will update both versions just as quick. It literally takes 5 minutes tops to clean up the swearing. Thanks for liking my story guys :)**

**Oh and to the guy or gal who left this this review**

Dude, this is Danny Phantom. I want a completely clean version  
of this story. No f-bombs, no cursing of any kind, not even a frick.  
And can Danny still be in the wrong place at the wrong time when  
Valerie Gray loses her popularity? I kinda liked that. It helped keep  
Phantom on his toes and teaches him how to dodge certain bullets.

**stop your bitching, I have a clean version up and ask politely with a please. I'd appreciate it more if you asked nicely. Oh and I'm not a dude, I'm a girl.**

**Ok, I've literally said this about 15 times, I have a clean version up. Seriously, just go to the little highlighted words "Darth Synkka" beside the chapter picture, click on it and click Golden Trio Clean Version. **

**Sorry if I sound like a jerk but I'm tired of people sending me emails and reviews asking for a clean version when I've had one up since Friday.**

**Hey guys, decided on pairings but it will be a surprise**

**By the way can you please read my Reign Storm story and give me some reviews just don't be mean. As you can tell, I don't tolerate bitchiness. Right now there's only one chapter but I'm working on it**


	5. The Discovery

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom**

* * *

The first thing Danny asked Sam and Tucker to do was check for vital signs. From what Sam had said, they didn't have heartbeats in ghost form but that might be different in human form. They all found a heartbeat much to the relief of the trio but what was alarming to Danny was that his own heartbeat was slow, about half of what it should be.

"Guys are your heartbeats slower than they should be." Danny asked getting nervous again. Was being half ghost truly possible? Were they half dead? Danny's dread increased as his friends nodded slowly, making his theory seem even more plausible. Next, Danny grabbed three thermometers to check their temperatures. The temperature of a normal healthy human being would be at around 98.6 degrees give or take. The black-haired boy hand the thermometers to his friends and they all put them in their mouths.

They let the thermometers sit for several minutes to get the closest they could before taking them out. Danny, Sam and Tucker looked at the numbers and their jaws dropped to the floor in sync. All the thermometers said roughly the same thing: 46.7 degrees Farenheight.

"That's impossible." Sam muttered. Every member of the trio knew that being this cold could only happen in dead bodies because of the lack of blood flow through the body but they had heartbeats albeit very slow. Maybe the slowness caused the low temperature? Sam didn't actually know. She may have always gotten good grades in science but Danny was the science nerd (his parents were scientists after all, it was almost guaranteed that he'd be good at it) and Sam usually went to him went it came to science.

Sam looked at her best friend. "Danny do you have any clue about what's going on?" Danny shrugged, he himself completely baffled by what's going on.

"The only thing I possibly think of is impossible. I really need to check our DNA. Maybe the portal affected us on a genetic level." Danny said. Sam and Tucker nodded knowing it needed to be done as Danny walked toward the table with all the equipment. Grabbing three Q-tips, some tap and a marker, Danny put a piece of tape on each Q-tip and labelled them "DF DNA," "SM DNA," and "TF DNA."

Tucker's eyes widened and tried to run away. Keyword: tried. Sam grabbed his arm and forced him to stay. His growing panic made him transform to his ghostly shape.

Danny turned and glared at Tucker. "Good God Tuck, calm down. They're just Q-tips. I need you to swab the inside of your cheek so I can take a look at our DNA's." Tucker calmed down, capable of handling that. "You and I are doing this too, Sam." Sam nodded and Danny handed them the Q-tips with that are labelled for their DNA's. Tucker, after a ton of concentration, managed to switch back to human form. After swabbing the inside of their cheeks, Sam and Tucker handed Danny their Q-tips and he went to work, making the DNA easier to look at under a microscope.

Sam and Tucker watched as their friend entered his territory of science and take care of the DNA. Danny had always been great at science, it was pretty obvious considering that he entered the more advanced classes for Biology, Chemistry, Astronomy and Physics, the same way Tucker entered the advanced computer programming class (as well as math but computer programming was all math) and the same way Sam entered a more advanced gym class (Sam was always fitter than her two friends).

"Holy shit!" The surprised words nearly made Sam and Tucker jump right out of their skins.

"For fuck's sake, don't scare us like that." Sam snapped.

"Sorry, but check this out." Danny replied somewhat excitedly and somewhat fearfully. Sam and Tucker walked over to the table and Sam put her eyes to the lens of the microscope. Sam looked at what she was sure was DNA but something wasn't right about it. It was bright neon green.

"What is that? I'm pretty sure that DNA isn't supposed to be green like that." said Sam. Tucker's eyes widened.

"Wait green?" he asked.

"Yeah, green." said Danny "I've seen ectoplasm before and that is definitely ectoplasm. Our DNA is covered in the stuff." Sam walked away from the microscope and allowed Tucker to take a look.

"Danny, do you have any idea what this means?" Sam asked. Did it mean that they were dead? Did she accidentally kill them like she originally thought?

"No, we aren't dead." Danny replied knowing what Sam was thinking thanks to their link. "But I think we're halfway there." Sam raised both eyebrows in confusion and her whole demeanor said: WTF.

"I'll explain when Tuck's done gawking at our DNA." Danny said. Sam nodded and she took it upon herself to get Tucker to listen to what Danny had to say.

"Tuck, I think Danny knows what happened to us. Right Danny?"

"I don't actually know, I just have a theory." Danny explained.

"Well, what is it?" Tucker asked now very curious.

"The portal obviously affected us on a genetic level from the ectoplasm covering our DNA. We're definitely not dead because we do have a pulse but I think the portal half killed us, making us half ghost. It makes sense to me because our heart rates and breathing are much slower because our bodies only need half the oxygen we normal would need to keep our vitals functioning." Danny explained.

"So you're saying that we were electrocuted half to death?" Tucker asked.

"Yup."

"But Danny, that must have been a good 10, 000 volts of electricity, maybe even more. There's no way we could have survived. Even half survived." Sam said.

"I have a theory about that too. Remember the ectoplasm covering our DNA?" Sam and Tucker both nodded. "Well, I think the electricity infused our DNA with ectoplasm making us hybrids that are not quite human but not quite ghost either." Danny explained. Sam and Tucker looked at Danny confused.

"Dude, can you repeat that in English?" Tucker asked.

"Wait, I think I get it. So the electricity from the portal covered our DNA with ectoplasm and made it stay there, giving us ghostly superpowers?" Sam asked.

"Yup." Danny said excitedly popping the p. Danny couldn't help but be sort of excited about all of this. Getting superpowers from a lab accident was the kind of thing that only happened in movies and comic books (he should know, he had a huge stash of them up in his room) and for a kid that always secretly wanted to be a superhero, it was the best thing that could have happened.

"That's so cool!" Sam exclaimed just as excited as Danny about all this. Well, it was a good thing that the lab was soundproof.

"As much as I agree with you guys, we should probably get back upstairs before Jazz realizes we're down here." Tucker suggested. He was right of course, and Danny and Sam knew it. They just wanted to mess with their friend a little bit.

"You just want to go upstairs so you can dream about the girls' locker room." said Sam rolling her violet eyes. Tucker scoffed (not that it wasn't true) and threw his arm around his brother's shoulders.

"Yeah but my man Danny knows what I'm talking about, right bro?"

"Tuck, I'd wait until everybody leaves first." retorted Danny. Tucker's face fell and Sam burst out laughing. Tucker frowned at Sam.

"Ha ha, very funny Sam. At least I don't eat rabbit food." Tucker snapped. Sam stopped laughing and frowned.

"You did _not_ just go there." replied Sam menacingly. Tucker pretended to eat a carrot.

"Sure did, Doc." Tucker teased as he did a surprisingly good impression of Bugs Bunny. Sam's face turned a dangerous shade of red and Danny could easily imagine cartoon smoke coming out of her ears with a teapot whistle to match. Her eyes even turned gold for a moment. It was so fast that Danny thought it was just his imagination.

"That's it!" Sam yelled, about to pound Tucker. Danny rolled his eyes, they fought like this all the time and Danny was getting tired of it. His parents fought all the time, his sister fought with them all the time, he's had physical fights with his sister when he was younger, the last thing anyone needed for Sam and Tucker fight when there was the whole "we're half dead" situation going on.

Danny somehow managed to summon a huge amount of strength and pulled them apart. Literally.

"Guys that is enough." Danny growled, his voice low and frosty, and Sam and Tucker could have sworn that they saw his eyes turn green for a second. The two grudgingly apologized to each other, knowing that although Danny rarely got angry like this but when he did, it was best to do as he asked and leave him alone until he cooled down. The Fenton boy took a deep breath and spoke.

"Let's just...clean all this stuff up and get some sleep." Sam and Tucker nodded and cleaned up the lab with Danny. It took a good ten minutes but they managed to get everything the way it was before.

"So...are we, you know, going to tell anybody about this?" Tucker asked reluctantly. Danny and Sam exchanged glances, they were clearly talking through the bond.

"Absolutely not." Sam answered.

"Tuck, remember what I said about experiments, dissection, and slow, painful death?" Danny asked. Tucker nodded not finding that appealing at all. "That's why we can't tell anyone. We don't know who we can trust with this. We don't know who would rat us out to my parents."

"I know my parents would without a second thought." Sam muttered sadly. Sam's relationship with her parents (especially her mother) was...strained to put it nicely. They were always trying to force her to someone she wasn't and would never want to be. It was why she was always at either Danny or Tucker's house.

"My parents would kill me, well fully, if they were even slightly suspicious." Danny added.

"I don't know about my parents about I don't want to risk it." said Tucker.

"It's settled then, we're keeping this a secret. Everyone in favour?" Danny asked just to make sure. Sam and Tucker nodded, the three tip-toeing up the stairs. At the door, Danny locked the door behind them, sneaked to the kitchen, put the key back into the Caspar the Friendly Ghost cookie jar and stealthily make way back up the stairs with Sam and Tucker following him. They put everything away and passed out, totally exhausted.

* * *

**A/N: And that's it for chapter 4 guys. I hope you guys like it and could you guys do me a favour? I need help with the names for Sam and Tucker. We all know what Danny's is going to be but the only name I can think of is for Sam and it's Chaos. That is in the Maybe Pile but if you guys could suggest some names for Sam and Tucker that would be great. Yes I'm going to have a sequel detailing my redone version of the series but I'm warning you it's going to be dark. OK, this baby and its siblings (the sequels, yes there is going to be more than one sequel) are **not meant to be cartoony, or even for kids. I wanted to write a dark, morbid version with more adult themes and by adult I mean adult NOT pornographic. An example of what I mean is in Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Angel lost his soul in a moment of pure happiness or perfect happiness or something like that and Willow was doing the spell to give him back his soul but Angel (as Angelus) woke up some demon that would destroy the world and just as Angel got his soul back, it was too late. Buffy knew he got his soul back but she had no other choice but to kill him to put that demon back to sleep and stop him from turning the world into a new hell. That's what I mean by "dark" and "adult." By the way, does anyone else notice the similarities between Buffy the Vampire Slayer and Danny Phantom?****


	6. Plans and Headcanon, Please Read

Hey guys, yes I know everybody hates author's notes but this must be done. This author's note is going to let every body know what to look out for in my DP fics so that they are not surprised. You don't have to agree with my headcanons and stuff but you must be nice about it (I'm looking at you Danny/Sam shippers)

* * *

My DP Personal Headcanons

\- Lancer knows about Danny's powers which explains his actions during TUE

\- Danny and Dani have a father/daughter relationship

\- Danny's a genius (every bit as smart as Jazz, Maddie and Jack. Yes Jack is smart. He's unobservant and absent-minded but not stupid)

\- Danny is not clueless. To me that made no sense especially since Danny clearly an intelligent person. He plays dumb about Sam's feelings toward him because he's not sure how to respond or how he himself feels especially since Sam broke his heart and rejected him in Fanning the Flames. He doesn't want to talk about it or mention it until he's got his feelings sorted out (does he still like Sam that way or does he just see her like a sister?). After all, Danny doesn't want to hurt his best friend so wants to make sure that he knows for sure as to not lead her on.

\- Danny's middle name is Vladimir

\- Danny and Tucker were born on the same day

\- Danny and Tucker were born on Christmas Day which explains why the annual Santa fight upsets Danny way more than it upsets Jazz

\- During TUE, Danny was beat up so bad that Jazz, Sam and Tucker actually considered taking him to the hospital. Danny healed up pretty fast but in five days (that's when Secret Weapons happens) he hasn't fully healed which was why Jazz was extra overprotective

\- the series will happen over the course of one year

\- Dan from TUE seemed to have actually aged from a 14 year old to a 24 year old (I have no idea why since he's technically all ghost now). Since Dan exists outside of time, he doesn't age anymore.

\- In Reign Storm, I'd say that Danny would probably take a while to recover from that. Jack only used the pants for like 2 minutes and was completely wiped out for the rest of the episode while Danny used the entire suit to fight a very powerful ghost and his energy was drained to about 4% maybe lower. I'd say it would take 18 days (don't worry about I'll explain it all in my fic about Reign Storm that I'm writing.) The scene at the school happens a little over a week after the fight. Danny is obviously still very weak but he insisted on going to school. Sam and Tucker begged him to at least not participate in gym but being the bull-headed individual that he is, he does it anyway. Gee I wonder where he gets it from? **cough** **cough** Maddie **cough** **cough**

* * *

Things I am going to add in my fanfictions that aren't in the original Danny Phantom cartoon:

\- dark, adult and not cartoony or animated so similar to Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Supernatural, etc...

\- the characters can actually get hurt so blood and violence

\- Danny has a natural knack for the sciences like chemistry, biology (which is why he freaks out at getting a D in bio in One of a Kind) and stuff but he is also naturally artistic

\- Danny is going to be left-handed (don't judge, I've seen this in fanfiction before and no one complained)

\- In the Fright before Christmas, Danny is going to mutter bitterly: "Happy Birthday to me."

\- I'm more of a Danny/Valerie shipper than a Danny/Sam shipper so the ship is going to evolve from D/S to D/V

\- In Frightmare, Danny's dream is going to be about Danielle and Nocturne is going to say something like "Says the one who dreams of the failed clone." and Danny gets all mad and replies with a "Don't talk about her like that!" I think you know the scene I'm talking about.

\- In Secret Weapons Danny's movements are going to be sluggish and less graceful than usual because he hasn't completely healed from the Dan Incident in TUE

\- Growing taller, changing their clothes, etc...

\- After TUE, Danny becomes more quiet, and observes and listens more

\- Replace Phantom Planet with my own series finale

\- I might imply that Vlad is Danny's biological father but I haven't made a decision about that yet

\- Danielle is going to be 8 in Kindred Spirits and 9 in D-stabilized. Don't complain about this, in some fics, she is 8, some she is 10, in others she is 12. To me she seems too young to be 12 so I'm gonna stick with she is 8 in Kindred Spirits.

* * *

Guys, I have a plot for the series finale that hopefully will be less disappointing. I've had this in mind for a while and I was eventually going to write a fic for this. Let me know if it's a good idea or a colossal waste of time. I've only seen one fic that had Clockwork separate Danny's future jerky self back into his two original forms.

It begins with Danny, Sam and Tucker entering the school building (it's the first day of grade 10) and Tucker's talking about the new year and how excited he is about it with Sam but Danny's quieter than usual. Sam asks him what's wrong and Danny states that he wants to tell Valerie his secret. Naturally, Sam and Tucker are opposed to this but Danny insisted so they say no more. Danny tells Valerie at lunch but she reacts badly at first and, while she doesn't tell anybody his secret, she is still very upset and avoids him for a few days.

On his way home, Danny was summoned to Clockwork's Tower. He had something very important to tell the teenage halfa. When Danny got there he was completely baffled by what he heard. Clockwork knew how to separate Dan back into his Phantom and Plasmius forms, cleansing the most destructive ghost in history of his evil. Of course Danny's not entirely sure about this but he trusts Clockwork more than anyone and he most likely knew what he was doing so Danny allowed the ancient ghost to do this thing.

Clockwork successfully separated Dan back into his original forms and Phantom still thought he was fourteen. Clockwork and Danny had to explain to the poor man why he was suddenly twenty-four, where he was and what happened in all that time he lost. The time ghost and the halfa ended up dealing with the freak out and then Clockwork sent Danny home so he wouldn't get in trouble with his parents again.

Any ways, Plasmius (full ghost Plasmius) escaped the tower and floated through the Ghost Zone trying to take everything in. He searched for a partner (he'll try to find himself from this timeline) and plotted to take over the world. It's up to Team Phantom (Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz), a reluctant Valerie Grey, Dani Phantom and the newly separated Dan Phantom to stop Plasmius' evil scheme for world domination before it's too late.

* * *

That's the plot everybody. Yay or nay? I read this one really cool story by mystery writer5775 called My Alternate Endings and it was about different endings for Phantom Planet because it didn't make sense and one reviewer, the guy's name was Zim'sMostLoyalServant and he mentioned something I totally agree with now that I think about it. He mentioned that a big showdown between Danny and Vlad was building up for years but it never happened and it's true. There was always so much tension between them and I expected them to fight like in a one-on-one, to the death kind of showdown but nope. Vlad got stranded in space. How disappointing. Anyway, I originally was going to have Dan and Plasmius fight and I think I'm going to keep that.

By the way, I removed the timeline because I keep changing my mind about it. By the way, I already have an idea for what will happen to Dan, Full Ghost Plasmius and Vlad but I would like your ideas on it for my series finale.

Sorry for the very long author's note, your chapter is coming up soon and I am not abandoning this story. I've worked too hard on it. See ya


	7. Going on hiatus

Hey, I know you guys are waiting for me to update this story but I can't find the motivation right now so I'm officially putting it on hiatus until I get some more ideas. I'm trying to write the new chapter but I can't get anything down that I'm satisfied with. I've officially got writer's block for story. I'm really sorry about all of this but I really think letting you guys know that I'm pitting this story on pause is for the best.


End file.
